The Betrayal
by cinderella9056
Summary: Brenda and Donna had been enjoying themselves in Paris when the unthinkable happens and Brenda is raped. They return to Beverly Hills to many shocks. When Brenda finds out about what had started to happen while she was gone how will she accept that she was betrayed and can she forgive them or won't she be able to forgive who had betrayed her.
1. Chapter 1

THE BETRAYAL

Disclaimer: I do not own 90210 or its characters

A/N: this is a rape story so beware if you don't like that kind of thing

CHAPTER ONE

Brenda started screaming when she was grabbed and dragged into a room but no one heard her because of the band that was playing and her and her friends were on the dance floor last time she saw them. He threw her on the bed and she tried to get away from him and run but he just dragged her back to the bed and tied her up and raped her. He had a knife and was going to kill her when someone opened the door, they saw what was going on and the man told his girlfriend to call the police and tell them what is going on and to get his friends. She ran to his friend Spike and told him what was going on and pretty soon the room was swarming with guys and the rapist tried to get away but couldn't get out so he hit the guy that entered the room first and went back over to Brenda and held the knife at her throat and was about to slice her throat when the police came through the door just as he started to slice her throat the first police officer that came through the door shot him and killed him and he dropped the knife onto the bed and the dead body fell on Brenda and she started screaming again.

The police asked if there was anyone here with Brenda as a couple of other police went over to the screaming Brenda and got the dead body off of her. One police officer found out that she did come with a group but wasn't sure who she was. The police ask Brenda if there was anyone that she wanted and she told them she was here with Donna Martin. The police went out to the front and got up on stage and grabbed the mike and asked if there was a Donna Martin there and a surprised Donna comes forward along with everyone else who was there with Donna and Brenda. They realize when they get to the front that Brenda isn't with them.

The police asked Donna to come with them and the other ladies followed them but were blocked. The officer told Donna that her friend had been raped and almost killed and a shocked Donna starts to cry. The officer asked what the name of her friend was and she tells him Brenda's full name.

Inside the room the police take pictures of the scene before they take the gag out and untie Brenda. A female police officer wraps Brenda in a blanket knowing that Brenda wanted to be covered up. Soon the ambulance gets here and they put Brenda on the stretcher to carry her out. Donna runs up to Brenda crying. The dorm mother sends the other girls back to the dorm and she and Donna ride to the hospital in the ambulance. The dorm mother rides up front with the one EMT and can't believe that this happened to such a nice girl. She liked Brenda and she knew that she had to call Brenda's parents and tell them what happened. She would wait until she found out more details about what happened to Brenda cause she was sure they would want to know exactly what happened.

Donna holds Brenda's hand in the back of the ambulance all the way to the hospital and Brenda cries because of what happened to her. Donna also has tears in her eyes, she can't believe it one of her best friends was raped and she just didn't know what to do or say to her. It's not like a let's go shopping to cheer up kind of thing.

They arrived at the hospital and Brenda was wheeled into a room with Donna holding her hand and the doctor asked her what happened at Brenda, not the police officer said. "I was dragged into a room and he threw me on the bed and I tried to get away but he just put me back on the bed and tied me to the bed and raped me and he was going to slice my throat and kill me but someone opened the door and the girl went to get help while the guy helped me by getting the rapist to fight with him and soon his friends were there and the police came and he was about to slice my throat and kill me when a police offer shot him. His dead body came down on top of me and I freaked. I hurt so bad down there he was brutal with me. I thought I was going to die." Brenda said all this hurriedly. She wanted to get it out so she didn't have to say it again. She didn't want to think about it. She wanted a shower and to go home and sleep in her own bed in Beverly Hills.

Donna is sitting there shocked and sad that her friend had to go though that. She doesn't know what to do. A nurse came in and told them that the dorm mother was out in the waiting room wanting to know what was going on and Brenda says let her come in so the nurse looks at doctor and she nods her head that she could come back to see Brenda. The doctor continued to treat Brenda, she was very bruised because she fought him hard. Brenda was not the type of person that would just let someone hurt her and she didn't she told them she fought as hard as she could and because she did Brenda's body was all bruised up, severe bruising. The doctor said that there was tearing inside and she needed to be careful for the next few weeks. The doctor had the nurse bring a pain pill for Brenda to take, knowing that she had to be hurting.

The dorm mother was allowed back after the rape kit was done. She came in and walked over to Brenda and Brenda asked her, "Have you called my parents?"

"Not yet I need to know what to tell them, what happened to you?"

"I don't want you to tell them anything. I am sorry but I want to go back to Beverly Hills now not in a few weeks. Can I please go home?":

"I'll make arrangements for a plane ticket for you Brenda."

"Make a reservation for me to, I am going with Brenda. She is going to need me and I want to be there for her." Donna tells the dorm mother.

"Donna, you don't have to do that. I don't want you to go home, you can stay and enjoy your vacation." Brenda said.

"How am I going to enjoy myself when I know you need me and after what you went through tonight. I am your friend and I am going to be there for you. So we need two tickets to Beverly Hills. We are going home."

"Yes, we are. I have to tell My parents, brother, Dylan and the rest of the gang that I was raped and I am not looking forward to telling anyone what happened to me."

"You won't be alone. I will be right beside you. Anything you need that I can do just let me know and I will do it." Donna tells Brenda.

"Brenda, sorry to interrupt but we want you to take one more pill, the morning after pill is what we call it. This way you won't have to worry about an unwanted pregnancy Here take this."

"No, I can't do that. I will not take it. Dr. to me that is killing someone and I won't do that. If I do get pregnant than I will deal with it. I will not take this pill and kill a child and if I did get pregnant than I will not kill it. I will not kill a human being that is murder and that is what I would be doing because in nine months it would be a baby a human. Take that pill somewhere else. I will not be needing it."

"Okay, you have the right to refuse it. I would suggest you take it though."

"Dr. can I leave now?"

"Yes, you just need to take a shower before you leave and a nurse will come in to help you. After that you may leave."

"Thank you, Dr."

"The pleasure is all mine. I am sorry you were injured and I know you will be okay. You are a survivor. I can tell."

The doctor walks out the door and the nurse helps her into the bathroom where she helps Brenda shower.

The dorm mother calls the airlines and there is a flight in two hours so she calls and tells two of her girls to pack up Brenda and Donna's stuff and meet her at the airport.

After Brenda's shower she gets dressed in scrubs which is all they have at that hospital and the three of them leave for the airport and meet up with her girls and they tell Brenda that they were sorry about what happened to her.

Brenda is given a bag and told to go change into it so Donna and Brenda go into the bathroom. Donna helps her get into the new clothes. Brenda was glad that she wasn't wearing the scrubs anymore. They exit the bathroom together. Pretty soon there flight is called and they say goodbye to their new friends.

They get on the plane and fly home and boy was everyone in for a shock, some more than others.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

THE BETRAYAL

Disclaimer: I do not own 90210 or its characters

A/N: this is a rape story so beware if you don't like that kind of thing

CHAPTER TWO

Previously

Brenda is given a bag and told to go change into it so Donna and Brenda go into the bathroom. Donna helps her get into the new clothes. Brenda was glad that she wasn't wearing the scrubs anymore. They exit the bathroom together. Pretty soon there flight is called and they say goodbye to their new friends.

They get on the plane and fly home and boy was everyone in for a shock, some more than others.

Donna knows that Brenda is tired by her yawning and Donna tells her "Why don't you try to get some rest it's a long flight?"

Brenda lays her head and seat back and falls asleep looking out the window. Donna also falls asleep but not before she asked the flight attendant if she would wake her up an hour before they get into Los Angeles and she says she will.

Brenda is dreaming about what happened to her and she scares herself awake a couple of times but she lets Donna sleep. She knows that Donna wouldn't mind her waking her up but she is sleeping peaceably so Brenda doesn't wake her up even though she wants to. She doesn't like being alone with her thoughts while awake and asleep she has nightmares.

She wanted to be home already and around the people she loved and who loved her. She needs Dylan.

Meanwhile Kelly and Dylan are getting closer and Andrea had started to notice this and didn't know rather to tell Brandon or not. Dylan and Kelly were spending all their time together and the day before she saw them kiss so it wasn't innocent there was something romantic going on between these two. Andrea was in a pickle, she didn't know what to do, Brenda was her friend more so than Kelly. Kelly treated her differently than when they were with a group. Brenda didn't deserve to be cheated on and that is what Dylan was doing. How could he do this to Brenda? Brenda was beautiful inside and out and Kelly was only that way on the outside, inside she was a selfish bitch. How could Dylan after all that him and Brenda been through together do this when Brenda had always supported him and been there for him. Andrea decided to leave early for the beach club so maybe she could talk to Dylan. Maybe he would listen to her and wake up.

Andrea got there just as Dylan pulled up and got his surfboard out of the back of his car when he sees Andrea walking toward him. He wonders what she wanted and walks over to meet her. Kelly was supposed to come and meet him there.

"Andrea, how are you doing? Enjoying the summer?"

"Dylan, stop I know about you and Kelly. I saw you guys kissing yesterday. What are you thinking, Dylan? Cheating on Brenda? She has stood by you through everything you have gone through. She is beautiful inside and out. You are lucky to have someone love you like that and you are going to throw it all away for what? Kelly? And Kelly how can she do this to Brenda her best friend?"

Dylan was shocked that Andrea knew about him and Kelly and asked "Andrea, I like being with Kelly, it is so easy with her. I don't have to worry about Jim Walsh either."

"You love Brenda at least you did. Are you saying that you don't love Brenda anymore and that you are in love with Kelly now? Can you trust Kelly to be true to you?"

"No, I'm not saying that. I am not sure how I feel. I got tired of the drama of Jim Walsh and Kelly is easy."

"Easy, what do you mean by easy, Dylan? How could you say I was easy?"

"If the shoe fits." Andrea says.

"How dare you Andrea?" Kelly sputters and expects Dylan to say something and he says nothing.

"I know you and Dylan have been sneaking around to be together and I am not keeping your secret for you two. I will be telling Brandon about you two." Andrea starts to walk off but Dylan hollers at her. She was right it was about being easy and him not wanting to deal with Jim and like she said who could he trust.

"Andrea, can you hold off on telling Brandon? I need a few days to think." Dylan said and Kelly looks at him in shock. Kelly was under the impression that Dylan was going to tell Brenda when she got home that he no longer loved Brenda but loved her. When did that change?

Andrea looks at a shocked Kelly and agrees, "Okay, Dylan but you have to tell Brandon or I will. You have two weeks which is when Brenda and Donna come home. You have to tell Brandon before Brenda gets home."

Dylan agrees and Andrea walks off and Kelly explodes and says "What is there to think about? You said you wanted to be with me!"

"I know I did but Kelly when Andrea confronted me about me and you and she saw us kissing yesterday I realized that I'm not sure about how I feel for Brenda and for you. I need time to sort it out in my head. I just need time to think."

"Fine you want time to think, I'm sure there are a hundred guys who would like to be with me and unless you take your head out of your ass and commit to me and telling Brenda that you love me, I am out of here."

Dylan gets mad and walks off with Kelly following him, "Dylan, what are you going to do?" Kelly is suddenly afraid that she went to far in her plan to nab Dylan and make Brenda suffer. Brenda had everything that Kelly wanted including her boyfriend.

"I am leaving and I don't want you to follow me. I will not be threatened. You want someone else if I don't fall in line when you want me to then fine, there is nothing left to say. You want your way and now. I thought you wanted an adult relationship not a kid saying if you don't do what I want I will go find someone else to play with. You are not who I want, or what I want. I never had to really worry about other guys with Brenda because she loved me and only me after what you just said, you made me realize I don't want you, not if you are going to be like that." Dylan walks off again.

"I'm sorry, Dylan but I have loved you for years and now that you are mine."

Dylan turns around and looks at her and just stares. He is comparing her and Brenda and how each one of them made him feel. He looks at Kelly with her good looks, selfish, spoiled brat, he hadn't seen that side of her all summer, but he was now. Thinking about Brenda makes his heart hurt, she was going to be so hurt no matter what you does, who he chooses because Kelly was her best friend and no matter what she was going to feel betrayed by both of them.

Dylan again walks off but says to Kelly "Don't follow me this time, Kelly. I need to be alone."

Andrea hangs up the phone and runs out yelling for Dylan and Kelly and they walk over to her and Kelly asks "Haven't you caused enough trouble?"

Dylan just shakes his head sadly and Andrea just ignores her knowing she wasn't the one in the wrong here. "I just got a phone call from John Martin, he asked that everyone hurry up and meet him at the Walsh's. He did say it was about Brenda but that as far as he knew that she was okay. Donna wanted everyone together and then Donna would tell us what was going on. I guess she's going to call from Paris."

"What time?" Dylan is anxious about this and has a bad feeling.

"Two hours from now." Andrea says. "I have to go get someone to cover for me. I was told it was urgent that we all be there." Andrea walks off.

"What do you think this is about?" Kelly is secretly pleased that something is wrong with Brenda, she can feel it.

"I don't know but I am going home alone and putting my equipment away and then heading over to the Walsh's house. Brandon may know something. I need to know that Brenda is okay."

"Dylan why don't I go with you and we can talk or not talk while we wait to go to the Walsh's and then we can go together."

"No, Kelly I don't want to wait to find out if Brenda is okay and I have told you I will not sleep with you while I am still Brenda's boyfriend. We've kissed a few times and had fun together but I think that is all it is."

"What?!" Kelly exclaims. She couldn't lose out to Brenda. She wanted Dylan, partly because he was Brenda's boyfriend and partly because she had always wanted him and he had never looked at her before Brenda left for Paris.

Dylan just threw up his hands and walked to his car and put the surfboard back in the car got in and left.

Kelly walked over to the cabana that Kelly knew Andrea was in and waited while she talked to her boss and explained that it was an emergency that she leave and he knew Andrea wouldn't just blow off work so he agreed. He walked out grabbing his phone to call for someone to take over for Andrea.

Kelly says to Andrea, "I hope you are happy. Dylan just took off and we had a horrible fight."

"That makes me happy. Dylan belongs with Brenda. He always has."

"You bitch. You did this on purpose."

"No, Kelly I'm not like you I don't purposely hurt people especially my best friend. I know you went after Dylan and I know Dylan isn't aware of that but I have spent the last several weeks of you enticing him and I hope he has seen through you. He belongs with Brenda. Not you." Andrea walks off and gets her stuff together so she could leave.

Over at the Walsh house they are getting ready to serve snacks to their guests that should start arriving soon. They have no idea what this is about. They are in the dark like everyone else. John and Felice were there already and helping set everything up. They weren't sure what was going on and the four adults were trying not to think of what it could be. Donna was not one to blow things out of proportion so Felice who had talked to Donna when she called told her it was urgent that everyone be there and listening to more than words at the tears in Donna's voice knew it was in fact urgent.

The doorbell was heard and Brandon came downstairs and opened it to Dylan, who he told he knew nothing more just that Donna called Felice and asked that everyone be there for this. That it was that important. Everyone else started arriving and when the two hours were up and they were all there the phone rang.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

THE BETRAYAL

Disclaimer: I do not own 90210 or its characters

A/N: this is a rape story so beware if you don't like that kind of thing

This chapter is dedicated to Starlite22

CHAPTER THREE

Previously

Over at the Walsh house they are getting ready to serve snacks to their guests that should start arriving soon. They have no idea what this is about. They are in the dark like everyone else. John and Felice were there already and helping set everything up. They weren't sure what was going on and the four adults were trying not to think of what it could be. Donna was not one to blow things out of proportion so Felice who had talked to Donna when she called told her it was urgent that everyone be there and listening to more than words at the tears in Donna's voice knew it was in fact urgent.

The doorbell was heard and Brandon came downstairs and opened it to Dylan, who he told he knew nothing more just that Donna called Felice and asked that everyone be there for this. That it was that important. Everyone else started arriving and when the two hours were up and they were all there the phone rang.

Cindy puts the phone on speaker and Donna asks if everyone was there. Cindy told Donna, "Yes everyone is here. What is going on Donna? What's wrong with Brenda?"

"Mrs. Walsh, I know you and everyone has questions about what is going on and why you are all there and what has happened. I will explain I promise. Brenda and I are here in Beverly Hills." She said shocking everyone. "I need you to not push Brenda. Something terrible happened and she needs to tell you in her own time with no one pushing her. I need everyone to give her space to tell you what's going on. Please! I beg you not to push her." Donna was very worried about her friend.

"No one will, I promise. If anyone tries to I will throw them out of my house." Jim said, worried about his daughter. What could be wrong?

Everyone agrees having a bad feeling about this. They all agree though.

Donna asks, "Can someone come out and bring in our luggage. We are outside in a cab." Donna was worried about how this was going to go. What if they can't accept what happened and help Brenda?  
She needed everyone to band together, Brenda sure doesn't need any added stress.

Brandon, Dylan, David and Steve went out to get their luggage and they see Donna helping Brenda out of the cab and helping Brenda, who was walking funny up the sidewalk and then into the house with the guys right behind them. They set the luggage down and follow Brenda and Donna into the family room where everyone was. Brenda upon seeing everyone she loves and who loves her, she breaks down crying hysterically.

Everyone is shocked and Dylan moved toward Brenda as does Brandon and Donna is afraid that Brenda would freaks and steps in front of Brenda blocking Dylan and Brandon. "No, guys you can't touch Brenda."

"Why not. She's my girlfriend."

Brenda says, "Donna is worried that I will freak out if you touch me because of what happened in Paris. I was raped." Brenda says the last part quietly.

"What the hell? What do you mean raped?" Jim yells.

"I mean I was dragged down the hall against my will and into a bedroom where he threw me on the bed and when I tried to run away he grabbed me and tied me down and I fought him but I lost and he raped me." Brenda says, crying.

"My god, my baby. Brenda, can I come close and hug you?" Cindy asked, shocked by what had happened to her little girl. How could this have happened?

Everyone except Kelly was very concerned and Andrea looks at Kelly who has a small smile on her face. How could anyone enjoy hearing about what happened to Brenda? Kelly seemed to be happy about this though. God, what a bitch! She would have to tell Dylan and Brandon that Kelly was smiling on hearing what happened to Brenda. She thinks that Kelly will pose a problem for Brenda and Dylan. Yes, she thinks that Kelly was going to do everything in her power to hurt Brenda and she doesn't understand why Kelly would do that. Why would Kelly want Brenda hurt, her best friend hurt?

Brenda nods her head when Cindy asks for a hug. Donna stays right beside Brenda though while Cindy comes up to her daughter to hug her.

Felice worried about Donna and while Cindy gives Brenda a hug puts a hand on Donna's arm and she looks at her mother and Felice asks Donna quietly, knowing her daughter had to be hurting for her friend, "How are you?"

"Shaky." Donna said, her mind on Brenda not herself or how this was affecting herself.

Jim, Brandon and Dylan watch as Cindy hugs her daughter. They wonder how Brenda was going to deal with this. How was she going to live with herself after her being raped?

Dylan glances over at Kelly and sees not a frown or concerned look but a calculated look which does not sit well with him. He sees Andrea and she is concerned and keeps looking between Kelly and Brenda and he knows something about this is not right. Not with how Kelly is acting or should that be not acting. She is supposed to be Brenda's best friend and she is not supporting or trying to be supportive to Brenda or to Donna asking about what happened or what to do to help Brenda.

He was afraid of what Kelly would do because he felt like she was going to do something and it was not going to be good. What was Kelly going to do? Would she tell Brenda that he was with Kelly while Brenda was in Paris? While Brenda was going through hell was he kissing Kelly? Would she tell Brenda after hearing about what happened to Brenda? He was afraid that she would.

Kelly decided to wait to tell Brenda about her and Dylan. She would wait and she would take great delight in telling Brenda what happened between her and Dylan this summer. She would wait and drop the bomb when they least expect it. For now, though she must act like the bitch's best friend and tell her how horrible she felt at what happened to Brenda while she was smiling inside. She knew Andrea had seen her small smile and knew that Andrea may be a problem or she could be of use to Kelly. She wondered how to use Andrea's knowledge of her and Dylan.

Dylan walks up to Brenda after she pulls away from Cindy. Brenda looks at Dylan and he opens his arms and everyone waits, to see what she would do. Will she let Dylan hug her? Everyone knew that Brenda loved Dylan so they watched as he tried to smile at her and fail. "Baby, I love you and I will be here for you, I promise if you need me I will be here. Can you let me hug you?" Dylan asked, he has tears in his eyes and Brenda reaches out for him and he engulfs her in his arms and Brenda starts crying and he just holds her and tells her "I love you, I will be here for you anytime you need me. I will be here for you no matter what. I will be your strength when you have none. I love you, Bren."

A crying Brenda says, "I love you, Dylan. I love you and need you like I never have before."

"I will be here, I promise." Dylan said, adding. "If you need to lean on someone you lean on me. I will be here and help you through this, I promise you that I will always be here because I love you."

Kelly is fuming inside and Andrea sees this and so does Dylan and Brandon even notices this and wonders what that was about but unlike Andrea and Dylan, he thinks it's because Brenda was raped. Boy, was he in for a surprise when he finds out the truth and Dylan had already decided to confide in Brandon as to what had been going on this summer with Kelly so that if something happened and if Kelly did what he thinks she will do that Brandon would be prepared to help with Brenda when not if Kelly told Brenda and Dylan needed advice on rather to tell Brenda about him and Kelly and the few kisses and time they spent together.

He loved Brenda and everyone could see that with how gentle he was with Brenda, even Jim could see that and for once he was glad that Brenda has Dylan because he realizes that Dylan would help his daughter heal. He knew he could no longer try to break them up or come between them. Dylan would be good for his daughter and he knew that. Brenda needed him. He would make sure that Brenda would come through this with anything she needed he would do and that included Dylan. Brenda loved Dylan and Dylan loved Brenda. He would be instrumental in helping her heal.

Brandon couldn't believe this happened to his sister. How could anyone rape her? She was kind, caring, compassionate and beautiful inside and out. He knew he had to support her anyway he can. He would be there for her and help her, he was her twin after all. When she hurt, he hurt.

Their friends couldn't believe this could happen to Brenda. How could this happen? Why did it happen? They didn't understand. This was their friend that this happened to. This kind of thing happened to others not to one of them, not to their friend, someone they knew. It was unbelievable that this happened to Brenda. They would all support her and help her anyway they can.

Andrea knew that she needed to find out all she could about this and how Brenda would feel and what she would go through so she could help her. That is just the way Andrea was, she wanted to help Brenda anyway she could, and she would.

Everyone was in shock that this happened to Brenda. Everyone made a vow to themselves to help her.

The coming days would be tough they knew but they swore they would be there for her.

Please review!


End file.
